


don't tread on a stingray (treat me, oh, so carefully)

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Das Traumschiff
Genre: Diving, Glasses, Humiliation, Injury, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Multi, Not Wearing Underwear, Situational Humiliation, Threats, Verbal Humiliation, empty threats, sting rays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil





	don't tread on a stingray (treat me, oh, so carefully)

It's just a simple, medical procedure.

He's used to seing the Doctor do it and being inappropiately aroused by it, but the Captain doing it literally takes his breath away.

His big hands, calloused, but never the less gentle - Oskar knows how they feel on his skin, in his hair, how they taste when he's allowed to kiss them, lick them clean... - doing such delicate work as to pull a sting ray's sting out of someone else's flesh.

It takes him a while to realize that they are not alone, and to remember how to breathe.

He tears his eyes away from Victor's beautiful hands to look at his face. His Captain is raising an eyebrow at him, expectant.

It takes him another few seconds to realize that he still holds Victor's glasses in his hands.

"Here."

He hands them back, his hands shaking a little.


End file.
